


like hanky panky

by ka_na_ri_ya



Series: clockwatching [3]
Category: SBFIVE (Band)
Genre: Felching, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_na_ri_ya/pseuds/ka_na_ri_ya
Summary: "Not yet," Kimmon kisses his lower back as he crawls back up and turns Copter to face him, "Couldn't help myself. You looked so hot," he leans into rub his nose to Copter's and is about to kiss him, but he turns his head away and Kimmon's lips brush his chin instead."Really?" he sounds unimpressed."Not kissing you until I come."
Relationships: Copter Panuwat Kerdthongtavee/Kimmon Varodom Khemmonta
Series: clockwatching [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013262
Kudos: 14





	like hanky panky

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this is a work of complete fiction. no offense is intended and does not reflect the real life people who are mentioned here. the only thing I own from this work are my words and the plot.

Copter's hot panting into the pillow cuts off into a high pitched whine as Kimmon scrapes his teeth against his nape, his chest pressing heavy against Copter's back. The sweat between their bodies gets slicker and it's  _ so _ much. Copter grips onto the smooth sheets under him, the feeling of need in his fingertips. Kimmon reaches under and pinches a nipple hard, twisting it with his deft fingers. Copter gasps, pushing back and trying to get away from them, but Kimmon's long fingers chase after and continues to roll his nipple turning it red and sore. Copter's so oversensitive and his mind is in a fog as his ass rubs against Kimmon's soft cock unconsciously.

Kimmon hisses, pulling away and pressing Copter's head hard against the pillow, "Wait."

"Let me come," Copter grunts out and grinds his hips against Kimmon's, bowing his back in such a way that he knows makes him look appealing from behind and attempting to get another reaction out of Kimmon. He can feel Kimmon's come leaking out of his hole as it smears between their bodies. Kimmon's grip on his neck tightens.

"I said  _ wait _ ."

Copter wants to cry, but he attempts to stop moving and bites the pillowcase in desperation.

"I fucking hate you," he eventually says, once he calms down.

"The feeling's mutual," Kimmon leans down to press a few heated kisses near Copter's ear. Copter shudders. He's exhausted and sexed out, despite not coming yet.

He palms Copter's ass, spreading the cheeks apart. If it was anybody else, Copter would twist away in shyness, not wanting to expose himself like this. He'd have said, "Don't look, it's gross," but this time he pushes back, spreading himself more open and curving his back further. He feels all slutty and wanton -- letting out a keen when Kimmon presses a thumb against his swollen rim, pushing out more of his come and lube, letting it all trickle down his thigh.

"Fuck," Kimmon whispers and then his mouth is pressed against Copter's hole, tongue fucking into him eagerly and tasting himself. His hands pull Copter apart further teasing Copter’s hole with a thumb as he sucks and licks into it. Copter lets out a cry, a broken sound of Kimmon's name spilling out of his mouth. His toes curl in ecstasy, digging into the sheets beneath him. Kimmon's tongue is like a soothing balm against his sore fucked rim.

He reaches an arm behind him, desperate fingers weaving into Kimmon's hair as he pushes that lush mouth against him, shivering wildly, "Sh-fuck fuck _ fuckfuck _ ," he gasps out as Kimmon keeps lapping him with soothing strokes.

The slick spit drips down down down his perineum, balls and already wet cock. Copter thinks this is what madness feels like as he pulls Kimmon's mouth in tighter, sobbing into the pillow. In typical Kimmon fashion, he slows his licking into a teasing, languid rhythm, as if he could sit there all day doing so. More spit drools out of his mouth and Copter can feel the mess dripping down his skin. He's so wet, leaking everywhere and he finally understands what the women he's slept with feel when they talk about how wet they get.

Copter reaches down, his other hand barely brushing his cock due to the angle. He cries out in relief as he fists his cock, trying to chase after his orgasm.

As if sensing the impending climax, Kimmon pulls his mouth away, removing Copter's hand from his cock as he sits back, "No  _ nonono _ ," Copter whines, " _ Why _ ?" he's so desperate, his body's shaking. He wants to kick Kimmon, but his legs are limp. He feels so out of control of his body.

"Not yet," Kimmon kisses his lower back as he crawls back up and turns Copter to face him, "Couldn't help myself. You looked so hot," he leans into rub his nose to Copter's and is about to kiss him, but he turns his head away and Kimmon's lips brush his chin instead.

"Really?" he sounds unimpressed.

"Not kissing you until I come," Copter glances over at Kimmon, "I could just call someone else to finish me off," he says lightly. He didn't really have anyone, not anymore. But it's not as if Kimmon knows that. He stopped talking to his other hookups once this thing with Kimmon started and he's still not sure if that was a smart thing to do. Kimmon just stares at him and Copter looks away.

Kimmon chuckles, "So it's going to be like that then huh?" he kisses down Copter's neck, as if that's going to make him pliable, "You're so stubborn," Copter bites his own bottom lip as he tries not to groan, twisting his face into the pillow. The pillow is covered in his spit and sweat, but he can't be bothered about it. Kimmon's wet lips trail down his back and he feels Kimmon's hands against his hips, pulling him up on his knees again.

There's a loud smack on his ass and Copter yelps in surprise falling flat on the bed, groaning at how amazing the delicious sting feels. He wants another. A fierce hand grips his hair tightly and his knees are pulled up again; Copter's knees spread even further, sliding against the sheets and exposing his ass in the air. Then another sharp spank and Copter moans.

"You think someone else could make you feel like this?"

Copter whines into the pillow.

Kimmon spanks him even harder, the sound of it echoing in the room, " _ Answer _ me."

Copter shakes his head, cutting into a moan as Kimmon hits him again, "I want to hear you say it."

"N-no. Course not," Copter gasps out as Kimmon keeps spanking him. His skin feels so tender that he's sure his ass is a hot shade of pink.

"I'm the only one that understands what you want."

"You _ are _ . You are, you are, it's only you," Copter babbles.

All of the sudden, Kimmon spanks him in between his cheeks, right against his hole. He rubs it a little before he pulls his hand away and swiftly smacks Copter’s ass. Again and again and _ again _ . Copter's shaking so hard, a broken sob leaving his mouth and he wants more. He wants to be stretched open again, even though his hole is so oversensitive from what Kimmon's been doing to him. He needs something in him and the emptiness in him yearns to be filled.

Kimmon stops, rubbing a soothing hand against one cheek and he suddenly pulls it to the side. The sting of it feels so good, Copter almost comes from that alone and then he feels two fingers _ tap tap tap _ on his hole. He's still wet from earlier and the smooth, slick sensation is overwhelming. Kimmon teases the rim, pressing down against it and Copter feels his hole twitch and clenching against the continuous rhythm. As if inviting Kimmon in, but he doesn't take the invitation. Suddenly, Kimmon smacks his hole  _ hard _ and doesn't stop _.  _ Copter cries out from it, trying to curl his body away from him, but at the same time he keeps raising his ass towards Kimmon's hand.

"Pleaseplease _ please _ ," he says, his voice hoarse and weak, "Fuck me again."

"You think you deserve it,  _ brat _ ?" Kimmon gives another particularly hard smack.

"Mm...ah," Copter's mind blanks out, "Yea...?"

"Sure you don't want to go to someone else? Someone else's cock for you?" The spank that Kimmon inflicts is harsh, but Copter  _ loves _ it.

"Fuck, just you," Copter's eyes roll to the back of his head when Kimmon starts to rub his hole, " _ Please _ ," he begs.

"Ok, ok," Kimmon says softly and he leaves Copter's side. Copter whines at the loss but he stops when he feels Kimmon's hands on his ass again and slipping two fingers into him easily. He lets out broken moans, so far gone he doesn't realize Kimmon's licking around his puffy rim again. Copter sobs into his pillow reveling at how good it feels, Kimmon's tongue and fingers filthily fucking him. Copter's hips squirm against his mouth uncontrollably.

The room's filled with the wet, squelching noises of Kimmon's mouth and Copter wants to bottle the sound, even though he can barely hear it over the whiny breaths coming out of his own mouth. He feels Kimmon pressing fingers against his perineum, "O  _ fuckfuckfuck, _ " his voice turning in high pitched sobs as Kimmon keeps massaging the smooth skin and his fingers rhythmically press against that one spot in him, "'M so close, pleasepleaseplease, o o  _ o _ ." 

The two points of pressure on him are numbing his mind as Kimmon keeps driving him to the edge but not over it; it's driving him mad. Suddenly, Kimmon palms Copter's cock with a light hand and he comes, dripping white all over the bed. With a whimper, his knees buckle and he falls against the sheets, Kimmon's fingers and tongue slipping out of him. His body keeps twitching as he goes through the heady orgasmic high, taking in deep breaths.

His head is yanked back and the pain from his hair being pulled feels so good. There's a bite of teeth on his earlobe, "You still want my cock?" Kimmon heatedly asks into his ear.

"O,  _ fuck _ . Yes," Copter gasps out, trying to get his breath back.

Kimmon starts rubbing his cockhead against the edge of his swollen, red rim, slick with spit and lube. He teasingly slides up and down and Copter starts to gyrate his hips back, trying to get him in. His balls feel tense again, his cock hardening from the stimulation. Tears come down his face, he's so frustrated at how empty he feels and he  _ just wants _ . He can't stop the wail of frustration and begging, "Kimmon, just fucking get on with it, I swear to-" he cuts off with a loud " _ Fuck _ !" when Kimmon smoothly slides his cock into him. He stills for a moment when he's all the way in, his hot breath against Copter's neck.

It feels so good, being filled like this; he savors the feeling of being split open and clenches around Kimmon. Copter pushes back a bit and whimpers, "Please, move fucking  _ move _ ," Kimmon presses a kiss into his hair, "I got you," he mutters and he starts to thrust in and out slowly, letting Copter get used to the movement. 

He groans into his pillow, clenching his hands tight around it. The sound of skin slapping against each other is loud as Kimmon fucks into him faster, grunting against Copter's back. His cock keeps rubbing on his prostate, making Copter whimper and gasp for air as the pleasure intensifies. He's aware of lips latching onto his neck and feels Kimmon sink his teeth into it. The pain from that jolts Copter's cock against his stomach, the precome drooling even more onto the smooth, soiled sheets.

Copter knows they're both close and squeezes tighter -- his hole milking the cock in him and feels his balls tighten as they reach their climax together. Kimmon pushes his thumb into Copter, letting it sink into his hole as he slams in harder. Immediately Copter comes, the feeling of the light double penetration too much for him. His muscles are shaking as Kimmon chases his own orgasm, thrusting harder and thumb pressing hard inside. With a loud moan, Kimmon slams his cock in as he starts to come, gyrating his hips as he empties into Copter.

Breathing heavily, he feels Kimmon slip out of him and presses wet kisses up his back. Copter's still shaking and twitching uncontrollably as he catches his breath. Coming twice in a row numbed his brain and he feels all floaty. It's as if he doesn't belong in his body anymore.

It's a while before Copter stops trembling and he eventually comes down from the high. He becomes aware that his head is on Kimmon's lap and there's a soft blanket covering him. Kimmon's wearing his boxers again, the rough fabric of it rubbing against Copter's cheek. He realizes Kimmon's hands are on him, stroking his face and hair with repetitive motion and murmuring, "I got you," It's so gentle that Copter feels delicate and small as he flutters his eyes open to look up at Kimmon.

Noticing that Copter's awake, Kimmon pauses and smiles at him, "Hey you, you alright?" he brushes Copter's bangs to the side.

"Yea I- can I have some water?" Copter rasps out.

"You sure you can be on your own for a bit?"

Copter nods. Kimmon lightly pats his face, drawing his hand away and saying he'll be right back. Copter removes the blanket, still naked beneath and notices he's clean, all traces of come and lube gone; Kimmon must've cleaned him up while he was recovering. The pillows have new pillowcases on them and it looked like Kimmon had also thrown a new sheet over the soiled one in a haphazard fashion.

Kimmon comes back, holding a glass of water and climbs back into bed as he hands it over to Copter. He gulps the water down all at once, the refreshing taste helping him clear his mind. When he finishes and brings the glass down, he notices Kimmon staring at him. He looks nervous and hesitant, which is so unlike him that it throws Copter off.

"Kimmon?"

"Um...was it ok?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Just that whole bit right now," Kimmon looks down, picking a loose string on his boxers, "I've never done that before with anyone and I realized we never talked about it. Like our boundaries and whatever."

"O-oh. Um," Copter pauses, trying to think of what to say, "I liked it though."

"You did?" he looks surprised.

"Kimmon, I'd have said something back then if I didn't enjoy it."

Kimmon laughs, "Ok, that's true. You'd have kicked my ass," he reaches up to scratch his neck, "Um...we should probably talk more about that later though, if you still want to do that."

Copter rolls the empty glass in between his hands, feeling shy at how Kimmon is looking at him, "Yea, I'd like that."

"Could I take care of you?"

"What?"

"Your skin," Kimmon gestures to Copter's lower half, "Could I take care of it for you? I was reading that I should massage it with lotion. I wanted to ask you though before I did it."

'O! Yea, yea that's fine," Copter says, surprised. There's a thrill in his chest at being taken care of, "How should I...?"

"Just lay on your front, here lay your head on the pillow," Kimmon grabs a bottle of lotion from his nightstand and crawls forward on his knees towards Copter. Copter hears the snick of the bottle opening and feels Kimmon place the lotion on him, flinching at the coolness of his touch. Kimmon continues to tenderly massage the lotion into his skin. It's nice and Copter settles his head comfortably into the pillow. He wonders what work will be like tomorrow with how sore he's feeling inside, wincing when he realizes he has dance rehearsal. He’s not looking forward to the rough material of his pants rubbing his skin.

Some minutes pass while Kimmon takes care of him, humming some melody as he does so. Copter almost falls asleep from his ministrations. Eventually Kimmon finishes, covering Copter's body with the blanket.

"Thank you," Copter murmurs and flips around to face Kimmon, who's lying on his side, head against his pillow. He has a look in his eyes that reminds Copter of the first time they kissed weeks ago. Copter remembers that swooping feeling in his chest when they stared at each other, no words passing between them, before he made the first move.

Which reminds him.

Copter inches forward, his hair rubbing against the pillow, and gently kisses Kimmon's mouth, a contrast to how they were aggressively kissing each other earlier that evening. He feels Kimmon bring a hand against his neck, stroking his cheek with a stray thumb.

The tingly feeling in his chest doesn't go away.


End file.
